Among wireless communication terminals such as portable telephones, there is provided a wireless communication terminal in which users extend extensible antenna mounted on a wireless communication terminal along the length direction thereof to outside, and performs communication operations such as telephone communications.
However, since such extensible antennas are extended outside the wireless communication terminal, the dimension of the wireless communication terminal along length direction thereof increases. Therefore, this may cause a difficulty in making this type of wireless communication terminal compact. As a consequence, other types of wireless communication terminal are proposed (refer to, for example, patent publications 1 and 2): That is, instead of the antennas which extends outside the wireless communication terminal, built-in type antenna is provided inside a housing thereof so that the wireless communication terminal can be maintained in a compact state even during communication operation.
A housing of a wireless communication terminal related to the patent publications 1 and 2 is configured such that an upper case (front case) is coupled with a lower case (rear case) so as to secure a space inside, while a built-in type antenna is fixed on an inner wall face of the lower case. A circuit board is housed inside the housing, a shield case for covering a face of the circuit board on the side of the lower case is provided on the circuit board in order to prevent electromagnetic noises and the like generated from external sources from influencing electronic components and the like provided on the circuit board.
Also, as another wireless communication terminal different from the above-described wireless communication terminal related to the patent publications 1 and 2, for example, there is provided a wireless communication terminal as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-051769 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-238204). In the wireless communication terminal, since an interval between a circuit board and an inner wall face of a lower case of the housing is made narrow, a built-in type antenna is provided on the circuit board, and a shield case is mounted to the circuit board from the upper case side of the housing.
Patent Publication 1: JP-A-11-312912
Patent Publication 2: JP-A-10-163748